


Naïade et déesse

by Ambrena



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Young Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pallas était malicieuse, drôle, joueuse. Athéna, elle, était subtile, grave et calme. Elles s'aimaient éperdument, et c'est ce que raconte cette histoire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naïade et déesse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Ecrit pour la session 2011 d'Obscur Echange. Domaine public.

Pallas comptait parmi les plus belles des enfants de Triton. C’était une exquise jeune fille, aux yeux d’or brun et dont les cheveux tressés cascadaient sur ses épaules noires. C’était également la plus espiègle d’entre elles. On ne comptait plus les tours qu’elle avait joués aux mortels. Les tribus locales la vénéraient pourtant avec ardeur. 

Comme toutes celles de son espèce, elle était admise à l’Olympe, mais elle préférait de loin sa contrée natale, en Afrique. Là, elle passait des heures à charmer des humains ou même d’autres nymphes. Sous cette apparence magnifique se cachait en effet une âme de tentatrice, teintée d’un peu de cruauté.

La première fois qu’Athéna la vit, elle tomba instantanément sous son charme. Pas de doute, cette créature était bel et bien une naïade. Sa beauté n’avait pas son pareil. Lorsque la nymphe aperçut l’autre adolescente, en train de faire des ricochets sur le lac Tritonis, elle lui adressa un sourire aguicheur.

La divinité s’était aventurée sur terre contre l’avis de son père. Indépendante, elle n’aimait pas trop lui obéir, d’autant plus qu’elle était sa fille préférée. En effet, Zeus lui pardonnait les plus grosses de ses bêtises, alors que la moindre incartade d’Héphaïstos se voyait lourdement sanctionnée. Et elle profitait honteusement de ces prérogatives. 

Elle avait ainsi profité de quelques heures de liberté et s’était élancée sur des chemins inconnus. Très rapidement, elle se débarrassa de son casque, ce qui libéra sa chevelure châtain, indisciplinée. Il tomba à terre dans un fracas métallique. Ses sandales, dénouées sans soin, suivirent le même chemin. Elle noua aussi sa ceinture, de sorte à rabattre tout un pan de sa robe.

Ce fut donc pieds nus et tunique retroussée, que l’adolescente s’aventura dans l’eau froide. D’une main, elle tenait une pile de galets, lisses et plats. De l’autre, elle visait soigneusement afin de les faire ricocher à la surface. Ce fut dans cette activité que Pallas la surprit. Elle lui adressa un sourire enjôleur.

D’ordinaire si loquace, Athéna resta déconcertée devant la splendeur de la Limnée. Malgré son éloquence légendaire, aucun compliment ne lui venait à l’esprit. Jamais elle n’avait encore vu de fille aussi jolie. Celle-ci lui adressa un petit salut de la main, ce qui donna à l’adolescente l’envie de la rejoindre.

Cependant, l’eau devenait ensuite plus profonde, surtout là où l’apparition se tenait, et l’avisée déesse n’avait guère envie de s’y aventurer. Elle fit donc signe à l’autre d’approcher, ce que celle-ci effectua d’une démarche ondulante. Le regard d’Athéna, éblouie, s’attarda sur ses courbes harmonieuses.

Lorsque Pallas arriva à son niveau, elle prit sa compagne par les poignets, ce qui fit tomber les cailloux polis, dans un léger clapotis. Elle plongea ses prunelles de topaze dans celles, bleu-vert, de sa nouvelle amie. C’était un regard extrêmement sage, pour une divinité aussi jeune, et elle en fut surprise. Elle-même n’était pas considérée par ses proches comme quelqu’un de raisonnable. On la trouvait plutôt irréfléchie, et le contraste entre leurs deux attitudes la fascina. 

« Qui es-tu ? » murmura la jeune fille aux yeux pers.

Pallas lui murmura son nom, d’une voix aux inflexions caressantes qui fit bouillir le sang d’Athéna. À son tour, elle lui offrit son patronyme. Les doigts sombres de la nymphe quittèrent les poignets pour se nicher dans le creux de la paume de l’Olympienne. Dans un élan qu’elle ne comprenait pas elle-même, cette dernière se pencha alors pour l’embrasser.

Il s’agissait d’abord d’un simple contact de leurs lèvres, mais très rapidement, la bouche de la nymphe s’entrouvrit pour laisser passer une langue avide, dont son amante s’empara avec délectation. Elle n’avait jamais éprouvé ces émotions pour quiconque auparavant. Elles s’embrassèrent longtemps, oublieuses du monde extérieur.

Les mains de l’apprentie déité couraient sur le corps mouillé et à peine vêtu de l’autre adolescente, qui en faisait de même de son côté. Elles s’explorèrent longuement, l’espace rempli de leurs soupirs et de leurs plaintes. Ce jour-là, elles n’iraient pas plus loin, mais depuis, Athéna s’attarda souvent en Libye. 

 

*****

 

Au départ, Pallas avait brièvement pensé briser le cœur de cette innocente, mais cette idée lui plaisait de moins en moins. D’une certaine manière, Athéna lui ressemblait. Comme elle, c’était une jeune fille malicieuse, oublieuse des règles et joueuse. Pourtant, contrairement à elle, qui n’était que légèreté aquatique, on sentait sous les apparences inconstantes de la déesse une étonnante gravité. 

La Limnée se rendit également compte que lorsqu’elle ne fut plus rendue muette par sa beauté, et qu’elle osa enfin lui parler, l’Olympienne s’exprimait avec aisance et élégance. Bientôt, elle l’impressionna par son langage raffiné. L’adolescente savait se montrer convaincante, si elle le désirait, tout en maîtrisant les arcanes de la philosophie.

« Nous sommes deux principes opposés, mais qui ne pourraient se passer l’un de l’autre, affirmait-elle. Le froid et la chaleur. L’âme et le corps. Le feu de la guerre et l’eau de l’amour. Alors, laisse-moi t’embrasser. »

Pallas s’exécutait alors, brûlante de désir. 

À l’inverse, la nymphe n’avait jamais vraiment appris à s’exprimer d’une manière aussi subtile que son amie. En revanche, elle pouvait en dire beaucoup par le simple langage corporel. Séductrice née, la naïade détenait l’art d’en dire beaucoup en quelques gestes. D’ordinaire, elle s’en servait aussi pour manipuler les autres. Toutefois, l’amour qu’elle portait à la divinité l’en empêcha, cette fois. 

C’était la première fois qu’elle éprouvait un sentiment aussi pur envers quelqu’un, et cela la bouleversait. Auparavant, elle traitait les hommes et les femmes comme des objets, en nymphe cruelle, et les rejetait une fois qu’elle s’en était lassée. Pourtant, jamais elle ne se sentait rassasiée par la présence de son aimée. Ce n’était pas que la beauté de la divinité qu’elle idolâtrait. Son esprit se montrait aussi aiguisé que le sien.

En effet, l’autre adolescente était elle aussi rusée, à sa propre manière. Néanmoins, elle préférait utiliser ses talents dans l’art de la guerre, plutôt que dans les jeux de la séduction. Cette noblesse d’âme ancra dans l’âme de Pallas une grande admiration pour son amante. En quelque sorte, elles étaient complémentaires. La tentatrice et la stratège. La tactile et l’oratrice. 

 

*****

 

Athéna n’était pas qu’une personne qui savait bien parler. En-dehors de cette habileté, elle disposait d’un talent inné pour l’art de la guerre. Là encore, ses aptitudes s’ajoutaient à celles de la Libyenne et les comblaient, car cette dernière ne connaissait que la chasse. L’une armée d’un javelot, l’autre d’une lance, elles passaient des heures à s’entraîner ensemble.

La nymphe n’ignorait rien de son environnement, alors que l’Olympienne tâtonnait, loin de sa montagne natale. Ses nombreuses escapades sur terre n’avaient pas suffi. C’était pour cette raison que Pallas la guidait, sa main brune dans la sienne. En compensation, elle lui apportait ses propres stratégies cynégétiques. Là encore, les deux jeunes filles constituaient les deux faces d’une même pièce.

À ces occasions, l’Africaine s’abstenait de réaliser ses plaisanteries habituelles. Ces activités restaient le plus souvent sérieuses, même si quelques séances étaient interrompues par des baisers volés. Parfois, ces amusements allaient plus loin, au plus grand plaisir de la déité. Leur relation était parvenue à un point où elles ne pouvaient plus se passer l’une de l’autre, que ce soit pour se divertir ou pour vivre, tout simplement. Elles passaient des journées entières ensemble, dans les bois. 

Ce fut d’ailleurs au cours de l’une de ces aventures qu’elles se connurent vraiment pour la première fois. Allongées sur un tapis de feuilles mortes, les adolescentes franchirent une nouvelle étape dans l’intimité qui les unissait. Sans surprise, ce fut Pallas, la plus expérimentée des deux, qui prit possession de la déesse. Des caresses bien plus profondes qu’à l’ordinaire avaient tout déclenché.

En vérité, l’habitante du lac avait tenté bien des fois de parvenir à ses fins, notamment au bord de l’eau. Mais à chaque fois, la divinité avait doucement détourné sa langue ou ses mains, en lui murmurant qu’elle n’était pas encore prête. C’était encore l’une de leurs différences. La Limnée, fébrile, croquait la vie à pleines dents, tandis qu’Athéna se montrait plus réservée, plus pondérée. Pourtant, ce jour-là, elle lui avait enfin cédé, en lui confiant son corps alangui par le désir. 

Ce fut en plongeant les yeux dans le regard pers de sa compagne que la naïade comprit qu’elle ne la trahirait jamais. L’autre jeune fille éprouvait une telle confiance aveugle en elle, et en ce qu’elle lui apportait chaque jour, que c’était impensable. Ce jour-là, la nymphe changea profondément. De volage, elle se fit fidèle – du moins, de manière relative. De frivole, elle adopta plus régulièrement la sagesse de son amie. Un lien indestructible les reliait. Un lien que seule la mort pourrait briser. 

 

*****

 

Un jour, Athéna proposa de délaisser les arts de la chasse pour s’intéresser à ceux de la guerre. Pallas refusa, réticente, car elle ne disposait que de quelques rudiments dans ce domaine. Son amante l’embrassa alors avec tendresse, puis la taquina de manière légèrement cruelle – un mélange qui lui était propre. Cette attitude si versatile embrasait toujours la nymphe d’un faim dévorante. 

Elle laissa ses ongles acérés courir sur la peau noire, en l’égratignant légèrement, tout en lui chuchotant des mots blessants. Peut-être était-ce Pallas qui le lui avait appris. Elle ne se souvenait pas que la déesse se comportât ainsi auparavant. En quelque sorte, c’était donc elle qui avait transmis cette pointe de méchanceté à la déité. 

Tout se passait comme si chacune des deux avait appris de l’autre, en bien comme en mal. Athéna s’était endurcie au contact de sa compagne. L’étincelle de cruauté qui existait au sein de la divinité guerrière s’était en effet épanouie devant le comportement de la nymphe. En contrepartie, la déité avait appris à rire – ce qu’elle ne faisait que rarement auparavant. Maintenant, le rire cristallin de la Limnée se faisait souvent entendre chez elle. Et surtout, elle avait découvert la sensualité.

De son côté, la naïade était devenue plus douce, plus sérieuse. Sans totalement s’inverser, leurs personnalités s’étaient diluées l’une dans l’autre, à force de se côtoyer. C’était comme si, en tant qu’âmes sœurs, elles ne formaient plus qu’un seul individu.

Ce fut ce dont la déesse avisée lui parla, entre une griffure et un baiser avide. Elle insistait surtout sur le savoir qu’elles avaient apprises l’une de l’autre, en ponctuant ses mots de meurtrissures et de caresses. Cette torture raffinée la laissa pantelante, à peine capable de lui répondre.

« Je ne sais pas si j’ai bien fait de t’apprendre cela, se moqua-t-elle lorsqu’Athéna lui laissa reprendre sa respiration. Bientôt, tu deviendras pire que moi.   
-Tu m’as montré comment faire l’amour, lui rappela la déité. À présent, c’est mon tour. Je te montrerai comment faire la guerre. »

Parallélisme de construction, inversion symbolique des rôles et antithèse. Des figures rhétoriques qu’elle lui avait enseignées, et dont elle se servait à merveille. Comme toujours, elle réussissait à trouver les mots parfaits. Elle aurait pu la traiter de lâche ou de barbare, mais elle n’en avait rien fait. À la place, elle la ramenait à leur réalité de couple, ce qui éveillait le désir chez son amante, sans pour autant perdre de vue son objectif de départ. De même que d’ordinaire, Pallas se sentit impressionnée.

« J’accepte », conclut-elle enfin. 

Les yeux pers s’illuminèrent, tandis que des mains pâles couraient sur sa peau brune. Les deux jeunes filles se procurèrent ensuite des lances et commencèrent à s’entraîner de concert. C’était là oublier que l’une d’entre elles était une déesse, tandis que l’autre restait une simple nymphe. Comme toujours, Athéna était protégée par son père.

Pallas, peu habituée aux armes, lançait les projectiles de manière maladroite. Confiante, son amie n’y prenait pas garde. À l’inverse, Zeus, qui assistait à la scène du haut de l’Olympe, se rongeait les sangs. Lorsqu’un javelot lancé par la naïade fut sur le point de toucher sa fille, il plaça l’égide entre les deux adolescentes. Toutefois, il aveugla ainsi la fille de Triton, qui ne put éviter la lance d’Athéna et qui la prit de plein fouet.

Lorsque la déesse se rendit compte de ce qu’elle avait commis, il était déjà trop tard. Sa compagne s’était déjà effondrée au sol.

« Pallas ! » Le cri avait retenti, désespéré. 

La vision de la jeune déité se troubla, envahie de larmes. Elle s’élança, éperdue, et prit dans ses bras l’adolescente agonisante. La vie quittait déjà son corps frêle. Elle la berça doucement, secouée de sanglots.

« Athéna… » La voix de la Limnée était basse, brisée. La déité se pencha pour mieux l’écouter.

« Promets-moi… » Elle eut une toux douloureuse. « Promets-moi de ne jamais te lier à personne d’autre qu’à moi.  
-Je te le promets, lui jura la déesse de la guerre en la serrant contre elle. J’en serais incapable, de toute manière… Je t’aime tant !  
-Je t’aime aussi », murmura la mourante, apaisée.

La lumière quitta son regard. Son visage fut inondé des pleurs de celle qui avait provoqué sa mort, sans le vouloir. La meurtrière involontaire resta dans cette position un long moment, à enlacer le cadavre, inconsolable.

Elle prit le nom de sa compagne afin de ne pas oublier sa promesse. Elle devint ainsi Pallas Athéna, et l’on se souvint ainsi pour toujours de la naïade espiègle qui avait aimé une déesse.


End file.
